His Brightest Star
by VinoAmore
Summary: ***This story has been edited and updated with added scenes. AU Soulmate Bond Sirius/Hermione


Update A/N - So I got inspired and this is now completely edited with new scenes added. I'm loving this story and as I'm inspired I may even add more one day. I would like to send lots of love to the wonderful Frumpologist for lending a hand with the edits, you're an angel! Thank you for loving this story as much as I do.

A/N - I would like to thank the ever so lovely AlexandraO for her beta work. Your advice is always valued and much appreciated my friend. This was in response to a prompt in the groups Hermione's Nook. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, I love to hear from you if you feel inclined to leave a review. :~)

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. This world belongs to JKR. I just have fun writing these stories.

xxxxxxxxxx

From the moment of her birth, she always had the mark. The funny one that looked like a cluster of stars. Her parents had the doctors examine it to no avail. The only bit of helpful knowledge from any of the medical professionals was an observation from one doctor who said it looked strangely similar to the constellation Canis Major. Neither of her parents were very much familiar with Astronomy to know what the doctor was talking about at a glance. After researching it themselves, they agreed it looked surprisingly like the Canis constellation. After more studying, her father found that the brightest star in the night sky was part of the Canis Major constellation. It was called Sirius, so he found it fitting to begin calling his daughter His Brightest Star.

As Hermione grew, she and her father took to studying the stars and the night sky together. She learned all about the eighty-eight constellations covering the hemisphere. When most children were having their fathers and mothers read them bedtime stories, she and her father were at the window gazing at the stars, creating their own characters for each one and making their own stories with loads of excitement and adventure.

To Hermione, there were castles in the sky filled with magic, dragons, fairies and an array of colorful characters in this mythical world they both created. But none of the characters grew as dear to Hermione as one dog they saw fit to name Sirius. Her father would always create a way for Sirius to get into some form of mischief. This would inevitably send Hermione into a fit of giggles until her Mother would come in with a smile and a kiss goodnight to remind them both how late it was. Her father would tuck her in, call her his brightest star and leave Hermione to drift off to sleep, dreaming of her magical world and the dog she loved so much.

One day, a stern looking woman came to their door. With a warm smile, she introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall and went on to explain to Hermione that she was a witch with real magical powers. The professor then handed Hermione an acceptance letter to a school called Hogwarts where she could learn all about it.

Running the pad of her thumb continuously over the back of her left wrist, where her mark resided, Hermione wondered if all witches and wizards had one. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to hold in her mounting curiosity, but it got the better of her when she saw their guest stand to leave. "Pardon me Professor, but do all witches and wizards have a mark?"

Tilting her head with a quizzical expression, "I'm not sure what you mean, dear. What mark are you referring to?"

Rolling up her sleeve, Hermione turned her wrist over to display her mark to the older witch. Minerva stepped forward and gently took the girl's hand to examine what Hermione had. Her breath hitched when she saw the formation of stars on the young girl's wrist. Directing her gaze at Hermione's parents she asked, "Was she born with this or has it appeared over time?"

"She was born with it," her mother responded, with a quick side glance in her husband's direction as she hooked an arm around his waist.

"Does it mean something?" Her father asked with trepidation, resting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I've seen them before on young witches and wizards, but not all have them. It's really nothing to worry about dear. But I really must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Granger." Then she turned back to Hermione, "I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts Miss Granger." With a final warm smile, the kind witch made haste out the door.

Hermione looked down at her wrist and contemplated Professor McGonagall's reaction. There's something more to the mark than she was willing to tell. But Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a soft touch on her back. Looking up she saw her mother with a smile of reassurance. But she didn't miss the apprehensive eye contact her parents gave each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _One Year Later_

Minerva stood on the shores of the most dismal place she ever had the misfortune of visiting. Despair hung like a thick cloud over every inch of the God-forsaken place. Clutching her cloak around her, the wind beat violently against her whole being, loosening her tight bun and whipping wisps of hair around her aging face. The waves crashed around her making the cold rock beneath her feet wet as she slowly began to make her way to the intimidating gates. A bald, burly guard stood at attention when he saw a visitor approaching. Showing the guard her papers, he eyed her suspiciously before grunting and handing them back. Turning, he waved a wand, and slowly the thick iron gates screeched as they opened.

The guard noticed her wince and laughed coldly. "They don't much like opening' for someone who won't be staying."

Huffing at the revolting man she hastily made her way in and was met by another guard at a large circular desk. Standing, he didn't even give her a chance to approach before holding out his hand in expectation. She handed him the papers, and he waved his wand over them. In an instant, another set appeared. Handing her back the originals he called another guard to escort her to her final destination.

"Take her to the sixteenth-floor interview room, the prisoner is being brought there now."

With a silent nod, the younger guard motioned for her to follow him as he led her down a long, cold and dreary corridor to an old rickety elevator. She stepped in and felt the entire contraption shake with their movements.

"Is this safe?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say safe. Just works good enough to get us up to Death Eater Row when we need to be. Lucky that's not often."

"I beg your pardon, Death Eater Row?"

"What we call the floor devoted to anyone who was a Death Eater or associated with You-Know-Who. It's why your wand wasn't taken from you at the front desk. Anyone who visits the sixteenth floor keeps it for their own protection."

Before she had a chance to respond, the elevator came to a jerky halt, and she was ushered down another corridor that was darker and much colder than the first. The young guard opened the door to one of the rooms and showed her to a seat.

"The prisoner will be here momentarily. I was instructed to keep close by. So I'll be just outside the door Ma'am." With that, he gave her a slight nod and made his way out the door.

She looked around the cold, dank room and felt the weight of emptiness and hopelessness that consumed the entire place from its foundation up. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the prisoner she was waiting for appeared. His head was directed at the floor in an appearance of shame and defeat as his thick dark brown hair hung over his face. His ankles were bound as well as his wrists. His clothes were mere rags that looked so soiled she couldn't make out the numbers on them. Her heart sank, and tears threatened to spill at the sight. Fighting to hold back the tears, she refused to let him see how his countenance affected her. She forced herself to clear her head and focus on her mission. She needed answers.

"You have fifteen minutes," the guard announced gruffly before giving the prisoner one last shove into the room.

Almost tripping, he caught himself on the back of the chair before the door slammed. He didn't even look up to see who his visitor was, he just sat and rested both bound wrists on the table.

Not knowing where to begin Minerva slowly and gently reached a hand across the cold metal table and hesitantly touched the grimy hand of Sirius Black. Seeing him wince at the gentle human contact she drew her lower lip between her teeth and pulled her hand back.

"Hello, Sirius." It was the only thing she could think to say to finally end the silence. She tried to get in to see him for almost a year, and she didn't have much time.

"Hello, Professor," Sirius responded. His was voice raspy and hoarse from lack of use. "Bet you never expected to see me so low. Did Dumbledore finally send someone? I held out hope for quite some time before I gave that up."

"No, I'm sorry, Sirius. I've come on my own. I've come for a reason. It took me almost a year to be approved for this visit."

Finally looking up from the table, Sirius moved the hair out of his eyes and peered at his visitor for the first time. Smiling wearily, he continued, "I will do whatever I can to help you, Professor, though I don't know how much help I'll be. I've been in here for over a decade now. What knowledge could I possibly have to offer?"

Again she found herself fighting back the tears, looking into his dark blue eyes that once sparkled with amusement and mischief, but were now so empty and void of life. It was heartbreaking to witness, but they didn't have time to waste. She needed to know. "Harry, your Godson, just completed his first year at Hogwarts."

That got his attention, a spark of light shot through his eyes as he genuinely smiled at the thought. "Did he really? Tell me about him, what's he like? I bet he's the spitting image of his old man. Hopefully some of Lily's better graces." At that, the smile slowly faded and his eyes fell back into a void. "Did you come here just to tell me about Harry?"

"As I was being checked in, they didn't see fit to check my pockets." Reaching in her left pocket, she pulled out a small photo of three first years. Sliding the picture across the table, she sat back and allowed him to watch the photograph play out. They were in the great hall at the Gryffindor table laughing, until suddenly they all faced the direction of the camera and smiled brightly.

Running his grimy fingers over the image and smiling weakly, he said,. "He has his mother's eyes, but he's so much like James."

"Hmm, indeed he is. The youngest chaser to ever join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. A fine athlete in the making. But his heart; his heart is just like his mother. Unfortunately, James' grades." At that Sirius, broke out into a rough laugh. "No need to worry though, he has a young friend there who keeps him on his toes. She sees to it both Harry and Ronald always turn in their homework. Inseparable those three."

Never moving his gaze from the photo, his curiosity got the better of him, "Who are his friends?"

"The young man is Ronald Weasley, and the young witch is Hermione Granger, a muggle born."

"They look so young and happy."

"You say that like you're an old wizard yourself. You're still quite young Sirius."

"No, this place, it sucks the very life right from the depths of your soul, Minerva. I may as well be an old man." Placing the picture gently on the table and sliding it back to her. She stopped his movements and placed the picture back in his grasp.

"This is yours, try to hide it so they won't find it."

Nodding gratefully, he began folding the picture before she continued. "That's not the only reason I came. I'm here to see your anima vinculum."

At this, his head shot up. "How did you know I had one?"

"You don't think your head of house knows these kinds of things? I protect my cubs anyway I can. That includes knowing whether or not they're marked as bonded souls. Now let me see yours."

Still looking at her quizzically, he slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons of his tattered and ragged shirt. He pulled aside the fabric to display a mark just above his heart.

Standing to get a closer look she motioned when she made her way around the metal table. "May I?" He nodded his head in approval, and she adjusted her glasses to get a good look at the mark. She observed a dancing Otter splashing in the water, poking out his head only to dive back down again.

"Interesting," she said as she straightened out and made her way back to her seat.

"Minerva, why did you come here to ask me about my anima vinculum?"

"Let's just say, your match is out there. She'll be waiting for you when you decide to make an appearance and fight again."

Snorting and shaking his head, he almost laughed. "I hate to disappoint, but she'll be waiting for quite some time. If I were you, I'd encourage her to move on and not think anything of her mark or who it represents."

"Nonsense, I didn't waste my time training three young animagi for no reason. Did I?" With raised brows and a smirk, she stood to make her exit just as the guard came bursting through the door.

"Times up!"

Grabbing Sirius roughly by his elbow, he hauled him up and shoved him toward the door. Sirius turned one last time to Minerva and asked, "Who is she?"

"That's for you to find out, Sirius Black.

She watched his eyes sparkle with a mischief she hadn't seen in a very long time. She waited until the door closed to make her exit, then turned to leave. No matter how old they got, Minerva would always care for her cubs and would be damned to sit back and watch as two bonded souls missed one another. Walking down the corridor to the exit as quickly as possible, She couldn't leave that place fast enough.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _June 6th 1994_

Hermione's adrenaline was running on high as she made her way to Professor McGonagall's office. She couldn't sleep, couldn't contain herself any longer. Bursting at the seams with a need to know, Hermione kept replaying the past few hours over in her mind—the time-turner, Buckbeak, Harry, his Patronus, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin was, in fact, a werewolf, Peter Pettigrew was responsible for the death of Harry's parents. And of course, there was Sirius Black.

All she did was assist Harry in helping him up. He was on borrowed time and had to leave as quickly as possible. Her wrist twisted just the right way for him to catch a glimpse. That brief moment was all he needed to see the constellation on her wrist. She would never forget the moment he grabbed her wrist and lightly traced his fingers over her mark, the heat was unmistakable. Her magic tingled with an intensity like nothing she had ever felt before reverberating right down to her very bones. Then his eyes met hers for the briefest moment before bidding them both goodbye. All she could do was stare back with a mix of emotions swirling around her head. Hermione stood as she watched him fly away, too stunned to ask him what just happened. The feeling of his touch left her with a desire to be near him but that didn't make sense.

When they could no longer see Sirius and Buckbeak in the night she looked down to her wrist and traced the pad of her thumb over the mark exactly where his fingers touched. When Harry called her back she took one last look into the night sky, now only filled with stars, before turning to follow Harry inside. She couldn't formulate any logical explanation for what she just experienced and if there was one thing Hermione Granger didn't like, it's not knowing.

She needed answers, and was resolute on getting them tonight. Standing before the door, she took a deep breath before knocking and waited for an answer. Hearing nothing, she knocked again and waited until hearing a shuffle. Her heart raced as the door slowly opened to a somewhat disheveled Professor.

"My dear child, it's four o'clock in the morning. Is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall asked, opening the door further for Hermione to step through.

Charging past her Professor anxiously, Hermione began pacing in front of the fireplace. "I need answers Professor and I need them now. I can't sleep, I can't think of anything else." Rolling up her sleeve she displayed her anima vinculum. With a fire in her eyes, her nostrils flared, and her lips went into a straight line. "What is this? Why did I grow up dreaming about a dog named Sirius? Why do I have the constellations with the star Sirius on my wrist? Why did I feel... _something_ course through me when Sirius Black, a wizard with a dog as his animagus form, touched it? I've spent my whole life with this. I endured ridicule from my peers because of it and no medical professional has ever seen anything like it. Why? I cannot be the first person born with something like this in the history of the world, nor do I venture to believe I will be the last."

Taking a deep breath, Professor McGonagall gestured for Hermione to sit in the chair by the fireplace. "Let's have some tea. This is going to be a long night."

Taking her seat, Hermione waited rather impatiently for her Professor to make them each a cup of tea.

Taking a sip of her tea and staring into the fire in an attempt to gather her thoughts, she set her tea down and folded her hands on her lap as she looked at the young witch across from her. "It's called anima vinculum, Latin for soul bond. In the magical community, it's not unheard of for a witch and wizard to be marked at birth."

"Bond? What do you mean bonded? I've never met Sirius Black before in my life. At the beginning of the year, I thought him to be a crazed murderer."

Holding up her hands in an attempt to calm Hermione down, Minerva waited to continue. "That's where magic comes in. No one has been able to truly explain this phenomenon, but sometimes a witch and wizard are simply destined to be together. Their souls are bound to each other through magic, and their magic will recognize the others when they finally meet. But there is always a mark to let the other one know who it is they're meant to be with. Your soul belongs to Sirius Black, as his belongs to you, my dear. He never was serious with any other witch in school, everyone thought him to be a playboy. But I knew better. He bears a mark as well. I know because I've seen it."

Looking down at her hands, Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to process all of her newfound knowledge. "What is his mark of to prove it's me?"

"That's for him to show you, my dear. Revealing one's mark to their bonded soulmate is an act of intimacy that should only be shared between the two destined to be. You mentioned Sirius touched your mark?"

At the thought of that exact moment, Hermione's breath evened, and she calmed. "Yes, he did." Looking up to make eye contact with her professor and blushing ever so slightly, Hermione continued. "I've never felt anything like it before. Just a simple touch of his fingers on my mark heated my magic right to its very core." Averting her eyes to the fire, she took another sip of her tea. "Now that we both know, what happens next?"

Chortling amusedly, Minerva leaned over to take her young pupil's hand. "What happens next is, you continue on with school, we win a war, get Sirius cleared of all his offenses, and you graduate. Then after that, it's up to you and Sirius."

"What if…" hesitating, Hermione looked at the mark again then back to her professor.

Chuckling, Minerva encouraged her to go on. "Out with it, dear. We haven't got all night."

"What if I'm not what he expected? What if I'm a disappointment?"

"Every witch and wizard has that exact same fear. Imagine what he must think? Here's this beautiful young, powerful witch with so much potential and he's been falsely accused of a crime spending over a decade in prison. But what do _you_ think about him?"

"Honestly, Professor, I really don't know what to think. All I know is how I felt when he touched my mark. I want to always know that feeling."

Smiling and patting her on the hands, Minerva continued, "Well it's getting to be daybreak, and we both have a full day ahead of us. Why don't you go back to your dorm and try to get some sleep, my dear? I promise everything will work itself out."

"I suppose you're right. Not much more we can do about it now." Standing, Hermione made her way to the door. "Thank you for your time, Professor. I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this."

Chuckling, she gave Hermione's shoulders a squeeze, "No need to thank me, my dear, I understand more than you know." Turning her back to Hermione's she slightly pulled down the shoulder of her nightgown just enough to reveal a mark of a beautiful Snow Owl flapping its wings. Covering her mark quickly she turned and looked Hermione in the eye, "We all have a story, I hope you and Sirius have a happier ending than mine."

Not knowing what else to say in response, Hermione made her way out the door. "Thank you, Professor."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _February 1995 (Triwizard Tournament)_

Pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace in his friend's sitting room, his anger rivaled that of the flames keeping him warm. "How is this allowed?" It's bad enough I have to sit back and watch Harry battle dragons and swim to the bottom of the lake and fight Merpeople. I have to keep silent while that vile reporter slanders Harry and Hermione's good names, but now this? I have to just watch as my soulmate, the woman who bears _my mark,_ is placed at the bottom of the lake because someone else thinks she's so important to _them_? This is just…"

"You need to calm down, Sirius. She and Harry are fine. Albus wouldn't allow anything to happen to them."

Snorting, he pivoted to face Remus, "You mean he wouldn't allow anything to happen to Harry. Hermione is expendable to him." Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Remus, I know you can't help any of this and neither can I while I'm cooped up in hiding in a cave with a damn hippogriff as company."

"I know you care deeply, Sirius. But you're no good to either of them if you get caught."

"Who Is this Bulgarian anyway? Who is he to Hermione? Doesn't he know she's spoken for?"

Doing his best to hold in a laugh, Remus attempted to calm him "You know very well what Viktor is to Hermione. It's a short fling, and you know as well as I do that it can't last. From what I remember, you had no small list of dalliances yourself at her age? Let her live her life. Things will all fall into place when the time is right after she comes of age."

Falling into the couch, Sirius rested his head on the back and focused on the ceiling. "What if...What if she doesn't want me? A soulmate can always reject their intended if they see fit. It's not a guarantee she will choose me." Lifting his head and running a hand along the back of his neck, his eyes intent on the flames. "Quite frankly, I don't know if I would choose me either if I were her."

Shaking his head as Remus sat back in his chair with a look of contemplation. "You don't know Hermione the way I do. She has a heart the size of England, and she's loyal to those she allows into her life, almost to a fault. Have you seen her since your rescue?"

Leaning forward, Sirius rested his elbows on his knees. "No, not since that night. I haven't told anyone this yet, but I touched her mark."

Remus' eyes went wide at the significance of the contact. "May I be so bold as to ask, did you have a magical reaction to the contact?"

Nodding without hesitation. "I did. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I've never felt anything like it. It wasn't a romantic feeling though. It's hard to describe. It was an electrifying sensation that struck my magic at its very core. If I'm truthful, I'm glad it wasn't romantic. I just know there's an undeniable connection. I haven't told Harry or anyone other than you."

"Do you think Hermione has mentioned anything to Harry?"

"He hasn't made mention of it, so I'm inclined to believe she hasn't. With the impending war and mounting frustration with the tournament, I would hope he doesn't find out. I'm not sure how he would take it."

Remus stood to pour them both a glass of firewhiskey as Sirius leaned back on the couch again. "I need to be there for Harry, and I can't be." Rubbing his thumb and fingers across his eyes, Sirius grunted in annoyance. "I'm so incredibly frustrated, I feel useless."

Remus crossed the room to hand Sirius a glass of whiskey, then made himself comfortable again in his chair. "The fact that you're alive and accessible to Harry is all he needs. He's been so incredibly neglected and mistreated. He needs you and I, now more than ever. You're no good to him dead." Hanging his head and leaning forward, Remus let out an exasperated sigh. "I won't pretend that I haven't had it incredibly hard these past 15 years. It's nice to have my old friend back."

Raising his head, and giving a weak half smile Sirius raised his glass to his friend. "To better days to come. For us both."

"For us _all_." Remus chimed in and raised his glass. Both wizards fell into silence contemplating the odds of surviving the impending war.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Spring 1995_

Hermione lay in the Astronomy tower on a blanket gazing at the glistening night sky thinking of her father and all the wonderful tales they used to make up together. Her mind was reeling with all the characters they created but especially her favorite, Sirius, the dog. It was prevalent on her mind due to seeing the real Sirius again for the first time since his rescue.

Sirius had met them in Hogsmeade and Hermione did her best not to touch him although not petting his animagus form would have been too much of a dead giveaway that something was amiss. She was going out of her way to keep things a secret from everyone. Even going as far as to glamour her mark so no one who knew what it was would recognize it and inquire about it. Not that she was ashamed, quite the contrary. What she didn't want even Professor McGonagall to know was how she went snooping through Hogwarts student records for information on him, unintentionally taking an entire Saturday to look through old pictures and articles all devoted to Sirius Black, wanting to know more about him than what the Daily Prophet had to say.

Something Professor McGonagall said struck her as odd. Sirius was perceived as a playboy, but digging through old photos, Hermione found that rumor didn't seem true. She had seen for herself all the girls crowding the young and devastatingly handsome Sirius Black. In all the pictures he seemed to have one girl or another giving him a come-hither look. It was enough to make Hermione roll her eyes at their antics with every turn of the page.

But there was one girl in particular who seemed to have his eye in return. One girl who, if Hermione were honest with herself, made her feel terribly inferior just by seeing her picture and reading about her. Marlene McKinnon had a beautifully perfect smile, long silky brunette hair, with grades to rival her own and a love for Quidditch. Every picture they were in together Sirius had his arm possessively around her hourglass waist, always giving her the most adoring smiles. It was the first time in her life she ever felt the sting of jealousy. Silly as that was, she wasn't even alive back then. Even now they had no actual relationship to speak of, just this... connection, if one could call it that. Besides, she was currently sending all her adoring smiles to Viktor Krum.

Looking down at her wrist, she gently touched her mark and closed her eyes picturing the one time Sirius touched it. She was longing to feel that spark again. It was odd how this all worked—neither of them even verbally recognized their soul bond, yet, here they were, linked in this way. They both just knew it was there. The future was all so uncertain with the impending war.

The tournament had been so much of a distraction for her, she hadn't really given too much thought to anything else. Hermione was quite thankful for the distraction. It made her not think of how she would tell the people she loved about this connection. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her parents that something was wrong. Besides everything she endured standing with Harry, she wasn't quite sure how they would take to a man almost twenty years her senior being the one she chose. Hermione was grateful nothing had come of the connection yet, not only wanting to avoid the reaction of her parents, but also Harry's. What would he say once he found out she was soul bound to his Godfather? Definitely not a conversation she was looking forward to having. But she didn't get much further in her thoughts when she heard some movement. Turning, she relaxed and smiled at Harry.

Approaching, he sat down beside her. "Hermione, I've been looking everywhere for you. It's past curfew. Is everything alright?"

"I'm alright. Just admiring the stars. You know my father, and I used to gaze at the stars together. We studied all the constellations. He still calls me his brightest star."

Chuckling slightly Harry looked at her with a bright smile. "That seems rather fitting. Your father calls you His Brightest Star, and here we call you the brightest witch of her age."

Sitting up, she playfully bumped her shoulder against Harry's. Breathing out a laugh, he continued. "It's the truth though, you outshine so many around you. You truly are a star. And I don't know what I would ever do without you. Thank you for everything you did for me this year. Despite all the horrible things that were said about you, you still stuck by me through everything."

Looking down Hermione took his hand and laced their fingers together. "I will always stand by your side, Harry Potter. No matter what comes. Did you bring your cloak?"

Lifting the invisibility cloak to show her. "Of course I did. Do you think I want to be caught by Snape?"

Laughing, they both laid back on the blanket together and settled in. "Then why don't we look at the stars together. I'll introduce you to some of the characters my father and I created."

"That sounds perfect." His warm smile put her heart at ease as he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Department of Mysteries 1996_

When Sirius received the call, all he could think about was Harry. What was he thinking walking right into a trap and into the hands of Death Eaters? Their instructions were to floo to the Ministry then rush to the same floor as the Department of Mysteries as fast as humanly possible.

Remus rushed to his side and ran to the floo with him. "If Snape is to be trusted, Harry's not alone. A handful of students have gone with him."

"We can't get there quick enough. These are students in the hands of experienced Death Eaters fresh out of Azkaban." Sirius rushed through the floo and made his way to the required floor. As soon as they got there, they heard spells erupting and the unmistakable, cringeworthy cackle of his vile cousin Bellatrix. Rushing to where the battle had commenced he didn't waste a second, Remus ran in behind him, and they both began firing off spells and curses. He spotted Harry, who was being cornered by two Death Eaters and started fighting alongside him.

Attempting to battle and assess his godson for any injuries, he was able to see he had nothing serious to speak of. So he focused on the battle before him all the while hearing his crazed cousin somewhere in the vicinity. They finally defeated the two Death Eaters and ran for some semblance of cover. Turning to Harry, he grabbed his shoulders and made a more thorough assessment of his physical wellbeing. Other than a few minor scrapes and bruises he appeared okay. It wasn't until he determined Harry was fine, he finally registered Harry talking to him.

"Sirius, did you hear what I said? Someone needs to find Hermione. A Death Eater threw a curse at her, and she's unconscious. We can't let anything happen to her."

Sirius' heart began to race, and panic started to set in at the thought of something happening to Hermione. "What curse was thrown at her?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it. I just saw a purple flash."

"A purple flash? Who was the Death Eater she was fighting?"

"I don't know his name, I was able to bind him though before I came out here."

At that moment Sirius saw Remus pass by and grabbed his arm. "Stay with Harry, don't let him out of your sight. Hermione's been hit, and I have to go find her." Without waiting for a response, he took off in a fury running right past the veil and narrowly missing a spell that flew by his head. Reaching the door, he flung it open and ran down the hall. Sirius kicked open every door he came across, as he didn't think to ask Harry what room she was in — not that he would've known anyway.

He opened another door, and everything around him seemed to stand still. There was suddenly no crashes from spells being thrown, no screaming, and no shouts. All he saw was Hermione with her hair splayed across her face, lying unconscious on the ground. Rushing to her, he fell to his knees and gently moved her hair from her face, assessing her face and body for any visible signs of external injuries. Finding nothing life threatening other than where she was hit, he pulled out his wand and ran a quick diagnostic spell over her. Finding no broken bones, he gently picked her up and went to take her to safety where he knew someone was waiting to bring any injured back to Hogwarts. He hesitantly left her with someone then rushed back to the battle. All he cared about was making sure Harry was okay.

The rest of the battle went by in a blur. Outside of Harry's safety, the only thing he could think about was getting out of the battle alive so he could go to Hermione. He was desperate to know she survived and would be alright. Harry, Hermione and Remus were all he had left, he couldn't lose any of them. When the battle finally ended, the remaining injured were gathered and taken to Hogwarts or St Mungos.

Walking through the corridors of Hogwarts with Harry was a reminiscent experience. It was the first time he'd been back in nearly two decades. It was a silent walk to the infirmary until Sirius noticed Harry wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Stopping them both in their tracks, he gently grabbed Harry by the shoulder to get his attention.

"Harry, we just endured an intense battle. Do you need to talk about anything?"

Rubbing his eyes he let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't lose Hermione. She was cursed and is unconscious in the infirmary right now because of me. Ron was cursed because of me, Neville is bloody with a broken nose all because I thought you were…" Trailing off, Harry couldn't even complete his thought.

Sirius furrowed his brows and brought his godson in for a hug. "None of this is your fault, Harry. We all knew this was coming, including Hermione and the rest of your friends." Pulling back but keeping hold of Harry's shoulders, Sirius made eye contact. It broke his heart to see all the mixed emotions in their depths, ranging from fear, anxiety, sorrow, stress, hurt, shame and guilt. All emotions a young man his age should never have to deal with.

"Listen to me, Harry, your friends all chose to go with you. You didn't tell a single one of them what they had to do. Do you want to know why? Because they all believe in you. Because they all want you to know you're not in this alone. We all have your back, Harry. Don't take this all on yourself. All of those brave friends of yours, stood next to you and faced some of the most well known Death Eaters in the wizarding world and survived. Don't you, for one second, blame yourself for any of this, Harry."

Wiping a few stray tears from his cheek, Harry nodded. "Thank you, Sirius. Let's go see Hermione."

In the hospital room, Sirius stood back and waited for Harry and the others to see to Hermione and those who were injured. He waited till Dumbledore, Remus and Mad-Eye all had their say in the events of the day. He waited till the last person left and Madam Pomfrey was away tending to other duties until he approached her. She was still unconscious when he took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her anima vinculum.

"Come back to us, Hermione. Harry can't lose you, he needs you now more than ever. Your friends need you, I venture to say your parents would be heartbroken, and I...well, I don't know you very well. What this mark tells me is, you're my intended. You're my soulmate." Pausing he pushed a stray curl away from her face and truly studied her features for the first time. "I want the opportunity to get to know you, I want to know the fierce lioness Harry, Ron and even the Twins are always going on about."

Pausing, he chuckled at his thought then proceeded to share it with her. "I want to get to know the bossy little know-it-all Snape is always complaining about. I want to one day get to know the one I chose. You may not know this but I did choose you, long before I ever knew you. Perhaps some day I'll tell you about Marlene. I hope one day I have the opportunity to learn everything about you, and I hope one day you will wish to know me in return." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her finger tips softly. "For now, I'll leave you to recover. But if you can hear me, come back to us." With that he gently placed her hand at her side and exited the room.

Had he stayed only a short while longer, he would have seen her marked hand twitch ever so slightly. He would have heard her, almost inaudibly, mumble his name as she slowly came out of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Two weeks before Christmas 1996_

 _Diagon Alley_

Their booted feet left tracks through the snow covered cobblestone streets as Sirius and Remus made their way through a crowded Diagon Alley to a special destination.

"This is reckless Sirius. Why couldn't I just run this errand for you? What if someone spots you?"

Sirius stopped and let out a boisterous laugh at his friends expense. "Remus, old friend, you worry far too much." Scanning the surrounding area then turning his attention back to Remus, he lower his voice so only Remus could hear him. "I can't be held captive in my own home forever and the polyjuice potion should last long enough to be able to make it back on time without fear of being noticed."

Not appeased, Remus crosses his arms over his chest and looked up at his now taller friend. "Where are we going? Why couldn't I have just done this for you?"

Sirius ran a hand through his short sandy brown hair as piercing blue eyes met the weary gaze of Remus. Resting a hand on his shoulder Sirius took a deep breath before responding, "I've decided to make my intentions known to Hermione when they stay for Christmas. She's of age now and Harry's informed me she will be joining everyone at Grimmauld place for the holiday. It's a delicate situation. I want her to know I've chosen her without her feeling pressured into making a decision immediately. So I need to buy her just the right gift."

Remus relaxed his shoulders and allowed his arms to fall at his side as he stared into the face of a strange muggle who's eyes danced with the same light and magic of his friend. "You should've told me, let's go we haven't much time. Do you have a place in mind?"

"I do, but I don't know if they're still in business. Honestly I'm a bit surprised I even remembered it. I've only been there once before, I'm not certain I even recall its correct location."

Turning the corner onto a side alley off the main strip, they came upon a small shop with glistening fairy lights adorning the store front window showcasing what appeared to be specialty clocks and music boxes. The wooden sign above the door swayed in the cool winter wind and the door creaked as both wizards stepped into the quiet store. The noise from outside grew silent as they closed the door behind them.

"Good evening! I'll be with you momentarily. Feel free to shop around." They heard a female voice call from a room behind the front counter.

As Sirius walked through the many displays of various magically enchanted items, it was as though he stepped back in time. He vividly remembered his first time at the shop.

 _*Flashback_

 _The snow fell softly on two eighteen year old Gryffindors as they made their way through a snow covered Diagon Alley._

" _Sirius, what's down here?" A curious James Potter called as he led his friend down a small pathway between two strips of bustling shops in Diagon Alley._

" _Not sure mate, I've never been down here before." With a twinkle of mischief in their eyes both young wizards slowly walked down the desolate alley as the sounds of the street grew more quiet the farther they walked._

" _What's that?" James asked pointing to a storefront a short distance away._

 _Walking towards the lights of the store window, they came upon a magical window display with a Christmas tree decorated with white twinkling fairy lights and magical ornaments dancing amongst the adorning tinsel. Along the bottom of the tree was a small display of rings, bracelets and necklaces meticulously placed across magical music boxes._

 _Excitement danced in James' hazel eyes as he turned to look at Sirius. "This is it mate. This is where I'm going to buy Lily's ring." James turned his attention back to the store window and bent down to inspect the jewelry. "Let's go in and see what ring is meant for Lily."_

 _Sirius' eyes crinkled in delight at the how elated James looked at the idea of finally proposing to the love of his life. He slapped his hand on James' shoulder as they made their way into the store. "I'm honored to be with you for this."_

 _James let out a laugh and gripped his friends shoulders, "What do you mean honored to be here for this? You're my best mate, Sirius. You'll be there for everything."_

 _*End of Flashback_

Sirius was pulled from his memories by the sound of his friends voice. "How in Merlin's name do you know about this place? I never knew it existed. How many times have I walked right passed it?" Remus marveled as he bent over a display of magical music boxes to watch a miniature couple delicately twirl to the sound of a waltz.

"This is where James bought Lily her engagement ring."

Remus' eyes darted up to look at Sirius and he stood up straight just as a female voice interrupted them from behind the counter.

"Sorry about the wait. How can I help you fine gentleman today?"

Sirius looked over to see a tall woman with golden hair gently pulled back into a messy bun, with bright blue eyes and a warm smile. "Yes, I'm here for something specific, I'm just not sure what."

Giving a reassuring nod the woman walked around the counter and wiped her hands on her apron before removing it. "We tend to get that often but make no mistake, it's no coincidence that you're here. This shop is meant to appeal to just the right customers. I guarantee we will have exactly what you're looking for." She leaned back on the counter and folded her hands together in front of her. "Why don't you start by telling me what makes the recipient so special to you?"

Sirius' eyebrows shot up as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh and turned his attention to Remus. With a shrug of his shoulders, he silently encouraged Sirius to answer her question. Sirius turned his attention back to the woman, "It's rather complicated, but if you must know, we're connected by a soul bond, anima vinculum to be exact."

The woman's smile brightened and she stood to full height. "We specialize in that very thing, Mr...?"

"Oh, Nate. You can just call me Nate."

Nodding with a knowing smile, the woman motioned for both men to follow her and led them to the opposite side of the store. "I believe I have just the thing for you, Nate." Stepping around a pristine glass counter that appeared to have no latch, pulled out her wand and murmured a spell neither Sirius or Remus ever heard before.

The back of the counter disappeared and was left completely open. She reached in and retrieved a tray of a variety of silver, gold and copper bracelets. Placing the tray on the counter she smiled at Sirius. "What metal were you interested in?"

"Bracelets? I can go anywhere for bracelets. Don't you have something a little less cliche?"

A breathy laugh escaped her as she slowly ran her fingers over the selection of bracelets. Going back and forth a couple times she finally stopped and picked up one of the shiny copper bracelets. "You know my father opened this shop." Her eyes roamed the store with a reminiscent gleam before turning her gaze back to Sirius and Remus. "He was an alchemist and a master of transfiguration. He studied the metals of antiquity and passed his knowledge on to me. He taught me their value and importance in ancient magical civilizations."

Pulling out her wand she murmured a spell and a white velvet tray appeared. She gently placed the delicate copper bracelet on the velvet. "Did you know, historically speaking, copper embodies the nurturing aspect of women and their youthfulness? It is associated with matters of the heart. Specifically love and even lust. It symbolizes characteristics like charisma, feminine beauty, artistic creativity, affection, caring, and balance. It is also well known for its healing qualities. Most people overlook this metal as less valuable than gold or silver but it's significance holds great value."

Sirius looked at Remus with a skeptical expression before turning to the woman. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he nodded his head. "Alright, you have me intrigued. What makes your bracelets different from all the rest?"

"I'm glad you asked." Her eyes danced with amusement as a smile spread across her face. She lifted the bracelet to eye level for both wizards to see. "You see these small discs at the clasp of the bracelet? Both charms are enchanted with special magic that will ultimately transfigure it from its current form into a one of a kind charm. Each charm calls for one drop of blood from each person in order for the transfiguration to take place."

Sirius held his hand out to hold and inspect the bracelet.

"It's blood magic?" Remus asked wearily.

"Not to worry gentleman, it's all good and pure magic. My father created this for my mother, they each carried a mark. You see, Nate, this bracelet and the spell attached was specifically designed with soul bonds in mind. That is what sets our bracelets apart from the rest."

Sirius moved his eyes up to meet hers, "What type of spell is used that it requires blood?"

"The spell is complex. It pulls the magic from the blood of the giver and uses it to transform the charm into one that's unique to each person's soul connection. "

Sirius turned to Remus and held the bracelet up to show him, "What do you think? Do you think she'll like it?"

Remus smiled as he rested a hand on his shoulder "I think she will like anything you buy for her, mate."

Sirius gently ran his thumb over the charms and thought of the last time he saw her, lying in a hospital bed. He recalled the way her curls framed her face and couldn't help the quickening of his heartbeat at the thought of how her beautiful face might light up receiving this gift from him.

It would give him hope if she accepted this gift with such enthusiasm. Finally raising his eyes to meet the sales woman's he nodded his head, his eyes danced with joy, "I'll take it."

"Wonderful choice. Let me show you what you need to do."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Christmas Day 1996_

 _Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Hermione closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a long day of celebrating and all she wanted was to get lost in one of the new books she received. Walking to the bed in the center of the room she fell back and closed her eyes. Her mind was immediately inundated with thoughts of Sirius, as it almost always was since the first time she met him.

Since the moment she learned what her mark was, she did exactly what Hermione did best, study and research on the issue until she exhausted every resource she could get her hands on. Something she came across weighed heavy on her mind.

According to every text she could find on the subject, anima vinculum was ultimately a choice. A witch or wizard could always reject the soul bond and walk away. But once both sides verbally accepted the bond, there was no going back. Those souls are bonded together for life.

She spent seven weeks writing dozens of pros and cons lists and contemplating every scenario in her mind. But every time she thought about not accepting the bond, she would think of the first time she ever met Sirius Black.

He was malnourished, grimy and dirty from his time in Azkaban. There was an emptiness to him, a void in his eyes that appeared to go all the way down to the heart of him, he was a shell of a man. When he touched her mark she witnessed a sparkle of life flash in his dark blue eyes for just a moment. That same spark of life was so evident in his eyes now. She couldn't help but think she might be contributing to his happiness and the thought made her stomach flutter in delight.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Standing, she walked over to the and open it for none other than the very man she had been thinking of. A smile graced her face at the sight of him, "Hello, Sirius."

Immediately she could sense he was anxious about something. He nervously licked his lips and rubbed his hands together before placing them in his trouser pockets.

"Good evening, Hermione. May I come in?"

"Certainly, is everything alright?"

Turning to look at her, he paused and looked around until his eyes landed on the wingback chair by the fireplace. "Would you care to have a seat?" He motioned for her to sit. "I have something I'd like to speak with you about."

As she sat, he transfigured another chair and pulled it close to her as he rubbed his palms down his thighs and rested his hands on his knees. Hesitantly looking up at her, she met his dark blue eyes.

Finding his obvious trepidation odd, Hermione fidgeted a little with the cuff of her sleeve under the awkward tension before raising her eyes to catch him watching her with a look of apprehension. The behavior was beginning to annoy her, it was so unlike him. Sighing, she finally had enough.

"Sirius, as much as I truly enjoy your company, is there something you wanted to say?"

At her statement the corner of his lips turned up into his signature crooked smile that always left her knees weak and heart racing just a little more.

"You enjoy my company?" The light of the fire danced across his handsome face and reflected in his eyes.

She immediately dropped her gaze to her hands as she felt heat flood her cheeks at her inadvertent confession "Of course I do." Hermione lifted her eyes to peer at him through dark lashes. "You might as well know, I think of you often."

Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees and sighing, Sirius continued. "Hermione, I know we haven't really discussed the connection. It's just been this unspoken thing between the two of us. But I'd like to discuss something tonight if you'll allow me to?"

Hermione's palms began to feel clammy as she pulled the cuffs of her sweater over her knuckles and drew her lower lip between her teeth. She had a habit of chewing on her lower lip when she was unsure of herself. As confident as she sometimes led people to believe she was, it usually wasn't the case.

Nodding her head as encouragement, she sat and thought about what could have him so uneasy. The thought briefly crossed her mind that perhaps he's trying to tell her he's decided to reject her, reject their bond, the thought made her stomach turn and her heart clench. He must have seen the worry cross her face because he cleared his throat.

"Hermione, I've had this mark for many years. I've had time to think about what I want, even before I knew you." Looking down at his hands he rubbed them together and looked back up. "A long time ago; seems more like it was a whole other lifetime ago," letting out a breathy laugh through his nose he seemed lost in thought as he brought his eyes up to her again. "It _was_ another lifetime ago. I was a different man. But I have always taken my mark and what it represents very seriously."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small rectangular box and his eyes studied it. "I decided long ago the woman who bears my mark is the witch I would choose."

Hermione froze and her eyes went wide as she realized her earlier worry was unwarranted, but a new worry flooded her mind. What if Sirius was asking her to make a choice? What if he was looking for an answer _now_? In her heart of hearts she would want to say yes, but could she? There were so many unanswered questions. So many things she wasn't quite ready for. Hermione's eyes were glued to the little white box Sirius was holding. Then she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze.

"This is your gift, your real gift. I didn't want to make a big spectacle so I bought you a book for everyone else to see." Holding out the box for her to take. "This is for the beautiful witch who bears my mark."

Without a word she gently took the box from his hand and looked at the man before her. There was a vulnerability behind a mask of confidence that tugged at her heart strings. Looking down at the box she was hesitant to open it.

"Sirius, I-"

Holding up a hand to stop her, his other hand grasped her free hand. "Please, just accept the gift as a token of my affections for you. I am not asking you to make a decision yet." Sighing in apparent frustration he ran a hand through his hair. Which she found undeniably adorable.

She met his eyes as he continued, "I just, need you to know where my heart is in all this. I've lived through a war and understand the pain of losing people who mean so much to me. I can't allow this war to escalate without you knowing that it's been _you_ for a very long time."

The despair and sorrow filling his eyes was enough to make her heart clench in her chest. She never wanted to be the cause of such heartache in this wizard. Smiling softly Hermione nodded her head "Yes, Sirius, I'll accept your gift." Without hesitation she unraveled the perfect crimson bow and lifted the lid.

Her breath hitched when she saw the dainty, shiny copper bracelet sparkling against the firelight. "Sirius, this is so beautiful." Lifting her eyes to meet his, she saw genuine happiness dancing in their depths and a handsome smile spread across his face. She lifted the bracelet for a closer inspection.

"I'm impressed you chose copper. I love the color and it's a valuable metal of antiquity with deep symbolic meaning."

His shoulders hook with laughter as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly. "And here I thought I was going to be the one to introduce new knowledge to you." With another soft kiss to her fingertips and a wink, he released her hand.

"Let me help you with the bracelet. Do you have your wand? There's a bit of magic that goes along with this but only if you're comfortable with it."

Retrieving her wand from her pocket she smiled brightly at the thought of learning something new, "What magic is involved? You have me intrigued."

Smiling at her enthusiasm, he pulled out his wand and gently took the bracelet from her. Looking around the room, he summoned the trunk from the edge of the bed and moved his chair back so it fit between them.

Reaching for the box, he placed the bracelet on the top and retrieved a needle from his other pocket. "It's blood magic, but it's not to cause any kind of bond more than what we already have. We only need one drop of blood from both of us on each charm, then a spell will transfigure the charms. Are you alright with that?"

Hesitating for a moment, she searched the eyes of the man before her. In the time she'd known him, Sirius had never given her a reason to not trust him or to think he would ever mislead her. "I trust you, Sirius."

Relief flooded his eyes, and he held out his hand to her. "Thank you, Hermione. The spell is a very simple wand movement. Just like this." He proceeded to demonstrate the wand movement with his free hand and the proper pronunciation for the incantation. "Would you like to try it?"

She moved her wand in the same pattern Sirius showed her and repeated the spell just as he pronounced it. Nodding his head in affirmation, "That's it, sweetheart! Very good."

She could feel the heat flood her cheeks at his approval but quickly changed the subject. "Let's start, I'm anxious to see how this magic works."

Pulling her hand close to him, he took her index finger and lifted his eyes to meet hers, "Ready?"

With a nod she braced herself for the small prick. As soon as she felt it, Sirius moved her hand over the charms and squeezed one small drop of her blood onto each charm then immediately murmured a healing spell. He proceeded to repeat the action on himself.

"Now, we each need to cast the spell on one of the charms. Would you like to try first?"

Her heart burst with excited anticipation at trying a new spell. "Yes, I would love to."

Hermione waved her wand in the pattern Sirius showed her, "Cor Meum Revelare." A swirl of gold magic encompassed the charm and encased it in an iridescent cloud. When the cloud faded away and the charm was revealed. It transfigured into a black diamond paw print. Hermione smiled brightly and she couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled up.

Sirius raised a quizzical brow at her and Hermione answered his unspoken question. "I don't believe I ever had the opportunity to tell you the story of my mark. My father and I began to study the night sky after we discovered what constellation my mark resemble. We created characters and magical worlds in the stars. There was one particular character, a dog to be exact, that always seemed to find himself in some form of mischief. I found myself dreaming of this dog quite often. My father always used to call me his brightest star, and because the star _Sirius_ was the brightest star in the constellation, we saw fit to name this dog Sirius."

A laugh bubbled up from Sirius as he listened to the story and Hermione couldn't help but note the authentic joy that danced in his eyes at her story. "So, you see, this is truly significant because when I met you and found out your animagus form was a dog and your name was Sirius, it was as though I'd been dreaming of you all my life."

His smile was genuine as he pushed himself up from his chair. Kneeling before her Sirius gently cupped her face in his hands. She gazed into his glistening eyes as he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, smiled tenderly and relaxed into his touch. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "You have no idea how happy my heart is hearing that story, sweetheart." Pulling back he gazed into her eyes once more, "Thank you for sharing that with me." He stood and settled back into his seat.

Picking up his wand he looked up at her before focusing his attention on the charm. Touching the tip of his wand to the charm he uttered the spell and the same sparkling cloud encompassed the charm. When the cloud dissolved the charm that was left was a bloomed ruby encrusted rose with a green enamel stem and black diamond thorns.

Hermione gasped and inspected the charm closer, "Oh, it's so beautiful. Do you know what it means?"

With a fist resting on his mouth, Sirius looked from the charm to Hermione. "Yes, I believe I do." A slight smile graced his face and he seemed to be lost in a memory.

"Lily, Harry's mother, used to love roses. She always said the thorns were just as beautiful because they represented the struggle of real life, it was sometimes painful and not always easy. She believed the petals represented love, and love would always bloom regardless of the struggle. She used to say, _always keep your heart open to love, because you never know when it will bloom but the timing will always be perfect_."

Hermione ran her fingers over the rose and the black diamond thorns as a soft smile spread across her face. "I love the significance of these charms. Sirius, I can't thank you enough for this beautiful gift. It's absolutely perfect. I've never been given anything so thoughtful before. I will treasure it always."

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. Would you like me to help you put it on?"

"Yes, please." Hermione smiled and instinctively held out her marked wrist for him to place the bracelet on. After he clasped the bracelet he brought her wrist to lips and gently kisses her mark.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Bill & Fleur's Wedding_

 _August 1, 1997_

Hermione stood in the corner of the dance floor with a glass of champagne as she watched the beautiful bride dance with her equally handsome groom. It was nice to see and dance with Viktor again but it was different being in his arms.

She would always carry a soft spot for him but her heart and thoughts were on another wizard. Lifting her eyes she watched Sirius talking with Charlie. Instinctively she twisted her bracelet on her wrist and looked at the charms that rested against her mark. The bracelet never left her arm since the moment he put it on her. She hadn't seen him since that night but thought about him almost constantly. She found more and more, her heart missed him, missed his presence. Which would only make their task more difficult.

She knew it was coming soon when they would have to go hunting for objects they didn't know hardly anything about. Missing Sirius wouldn't get any easier and as much as she wanted to ask him to join them, Hermione knew it wasn't possible for a variety of reasons. But mostly because they still hadn't told anyone about their connection.

She watched as Sirius caught her eye and flashed his knee weakening smile. Her eyes taking in his handsome form as he made his way across the dance floor to her. Extending a hand to her, his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Would you care to dance, Hermione?"

Blushing slightly and smiling at the handsome man before her, she took his hand and allowed him to spin her onto the floor. As she laughed, he spun her right to him and wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand with his other. Allowing him to lead their movements, they fell in step together. His arm tightened around her waist drawing her closer to him. The feel of his body against hers left her mind reeling and her knees weak.

"It's about time I get a chance to dance with the most beautiful guest here. You look radiant tonight, sweetheart." Hermione could feel the heat flooding her cheeks at his attentions.

"Thank you, Sirius. You're quite handsome yourself."

He smiled and gently allowed the hand that was holding hers to travel slightly lower so his fingers caressed her wrist. She closed her eyes and her breath hitched. Quickly regaining control of her reactions, Hermione opened her eyes and met his. Sirius was looking at her with the most tender gaze.

She considered asking him about his mark "I still don't know where yours is. Will you tell me where your anima vinculum is?"

Sirius gave her a half smile, his gaze never leaving hers as he brought her hand up to rest it on his mark. Leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Right above my heart."

Closing her eyes, she relaxed into him as they moved together until the song ended. She opened her eyes and pulled back but was held in place by his arm. Meeting his gaze once more, she felt him guide them into another song. "Won't you give one more dance for your intended before you go running off with Harry and Ron to fight a war?"

Her eyes went wide at his statement. It was the first time she ever heard him refer to her as _his,_ and she could only guess how he knew about them leaving. She fell into step with him again "You know we plan to leave? Did Harry tell you?"

"Yes, he told me almost everything. Although I have a feeling he left out some key facts in an effort to protect me."

Furrowing her brows, she look at him wearily. "I have to go, Sirius. You know I do."

Squeezing the hand that was still resting above his heart and resting his fingers on her wrist, he gave her a nod. "I know. And you should know, I'll be waiting for you. But what I would like to know is, will you be coming back to me?"

Hermione stilled at the question, she knew exactly what he meant. He was asking her if she accepted him, accepted their anima vinculum. The look in his eyes was hesitant, anxious and somewhat fearful. Almost as if he thought she might reject him, reject their soul bond. He was giving her a choice. Looking into his dark blue eyes, she had never seen a man look more vulnerable in all her life. She was resolute a while now that she belonged to this wizard and this moment made her proud to be his.

Leaning up, she brought her lips to his ear, "I am yours Sirius Black, my soul belongs to you as your soul belongs to me. I give you my heart freely, for who better to care for it, than the one my soul belongs to."

With that, she pulled back slightly and they both felt a rush of electrifying magic course between them. The mark on his chest heated under her touch and he felt the same current as his fingers lingered on her wrist.

When the magic subsided, Sirius' gaze went from her eyes to her lips. Hermione's breath hitched in anticipation just as a silvery flash caught the attention of every guest.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Hogwarts May 2 1998_

The light won. Voldemort fell and Harry destroyed and discarded the elder wand. All Hermione could do was stand and watch as the Death Eaters who fought secretly against the Dark Lord and survived were revealed, and the ones who stayed loyal were arrested or attempted to escape. There was so much devastation, so much death on both sides.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Ron with a tear and blood stained face. Fred was injured but was still alive. Nymphadora, however, didn't make it, leaving behind a grieving husband and infant son. Hermione walked with Ron to where Remus was huddled over his wife's still form. The Weasleys were nearby attending to Fred, who was in and out of consciousness. But there was one person she hadn't seen since they thought Harry died. She wondered why he wasn't with Remus.

Her heart beat anxiously as she walked through the crowds of injured and wounded survivors in the great hall. At first she walked slowly, not wanting to miss him. She didn't see him, she walked through again thinking she just didn't look hard enough, but saw no sign of Sirius. Intense anxiety shot through her heart as she burst through the doors of the great hall into the almost demolished corridors. Climbing over and through all sorts of rubble and debris in search of Sirius, she finally ran into Harry.

Hermione couldn't hide the panic in her voice. "Harry, have you seen him?"

"Seen who, Hermione? What's the matter?"

Tears streamed down her dirty, bloody face as the thought of losing him threatened to render her heart broken and devastated. "Sirius! Please, tell me you've seen him. I need him to be alive. He needs to be alive. He promised."

"Promised what, Hermione? What are you talking about?"

Realizing her error, her eyes went wide but she couldn't stop the tears. "I'm sorry, Harry. I waited to tell you. It's not how I wanted you to find out."

"Waited to tell me what exactly? Find out what?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

A voice behind them interrupted their conversation.

"I promised I'd be waiting for her when she got back."

Harry and Hermione turned their attention to a haggard looking Sirius gripping his side and wincing in discomfort. Relief flooded her heart and she let out a breathy laugh at the sight of him. Hermione didn't waste a second. She sprinted right to him assessed his injuries and cupped his face in her hands.

"Oh thank God, are you hurt? When I didn't see you in the great hall with Remus I went searching. I was so scared you might be…" trailing off as tears flooded her eyes once more, she didn't even want to think about him not surviving the dreadful war.

Touched by her overt concern for him, he brought one hand to her face and wiped away her tears, while the other gently grasped her wrist and started to stroke along her mark.

"Shhh, no need to worry yourself over me, love. I'm perfectly fine. Although I'm glad I found you both." He said looking over Hermione's shoulder at Harry. "I need to tell you something."

But he was interrupted by the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sirius, are you ready?"

Looking past Hermione and Harry, he nodded. "Give me a moment, will you?"

Nodding in understanding Kingsley turned his back and patiently waited.

Finding the behavior odd, Hermione turned her attention back to Sirius. "What's going on? What do you need to tell us?" Worry flooded her heart as her eyes darted back and forth from Sirius to a stern looking Kingsley.

Closing his eyes and sighing, he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'm not a free man. I have to go with Kingsley right now back to the Ministry. I have to turn myself in and be officially released from the charges against me. I never received a trial. They're calling for one in two days. Kingsley will take me to the holding cells at the Ministry until I'm called to trial."

"What?!" Harry and Hermione said in shocked unison.

"This is an outrage! Peter is responsible for everything you served time for." Hermione defended him.

Sirius' eyes darkened with sadness in having to tell them. "Yes, and now Peter is dead and I'm still an escaped convict."

Harry and Hermione were beyond furious. Running right to Kingsley, Harry rushed to his defense. "I will not allow you to take him like he's some criminal! He's a war hero like the rest of us!"

While Kingsley made an attempt to calm Harry, Hermione took the moment to turn back to Sirius. Resting her hand just above his heart, hazel eyes met his deep blue. "It's my turn to wait for you."

"I won't keep you waiting long." Never breaking eye contact, he brought her hand to his lips, turned over her wrist and lightly kissed her mark. Then he walked to Kingsley and turned himself in.

All Hermione could do was watch as the man her heart and soul belonged to was taken into custody. It was the last thing that broke her brave facade. The final battle, the hunt, the whole war, had been emotionally and mentally taxing on them all. Feeling utterly broken, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and sob. She felt the gentle embrace of a friend, who she assumed was Harry, but she didn't have the strength in her to look up to know for sure.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _One week later_

 _The Trial_

Hermione sat as close to where Sirius would be standing as she could to wait for the trial to begin. She and Harry were furious that two days turned into seven. The past week was filled with funerals, cleaning up Hogwarts, plans to rebuild Hogwarts, and talks of upcoming trials for Death Eaters and, of course, Sirius.

Harry took the news of the soul bond much better than she would've expected. Although Ron was upset at first, it was only because he harbored false hopes they might end up together. He eventually came around when he saw they were better off as friends. He also grew up with the knowledge of how anima vinculum works and knew as long as both souls accepted the other, there was nothing to stand between such a bond. Hermione laughed at how quickly Ron was over any harbored feelings for her when he realized how much witches swooned over war heroes.

Both young men sat with her to show their support for Sirius and Remus was right alongside them. Hermione did her best to mask her anxiety over the whole trial. She wanted to remain strong for Sirius. While they were told it was all just formality, she knew better. Something could always go wrong with the Wizengamot. They were corrupt even after the war. They almost enjoyed stringing people up and watching them dance just for amusement. Little did they know, Harry and Hermione had different ideas at how things ought to be run and although it would take some time, restructure was coming.

The audience stood as the Wizengamot members walked in the room and took their seats. Kingsley stood as temporary Minister which gave Hermione some semblance of comfort. The trial commenced and Hermione's suspicions proved to be correct. While the trial may have started as a formality, it quickly turned ugly as certain members of the Wizengamot didn't take too kindly to someone escaping from Azkaban. Hermione saw to it to make eye contact with Sirius multiple times through it all. Never showing her worries but always trying to be a silent strength for him. After what seemed like hours of back and forth Harry was called to the stand and testified on Sirius' behalf. After Harry's testimony, the Wizengamot decided to take a lunch break and deliberate on a verdict. Sirius was escorted out of the courtroom while Hermione, Harry, Ron and Remus were left to wait. Harry was furious at how everything transpired. Remus assured him it was all just for show and they had nothing concrete to charge Sirius with.

When Kingsley entered the courtroom again the Wizengamot followed. Sirius was escorted back into the courtroom and stood before the crowd to await their verdict. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, as she felt a hand slip into hers and lace their fingers. Harry was just as anxious, Sirius was the closest thing to a father he would ever know and it meant everything to him that someone loved and cared for Sirius as much as he did. Although they all knew Remus was right, this was all entirely nothing but a spectacle, she still hated every moment.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and choked out a sob when they released him from all charges and called him free. The relief on Sirius' face was enough to make her heart soar and his eyes immediately met hers. Without thinking, she let go of Harry's hand and made her way to where they were finally releasing Sirius from his restraints. Hermione started to move faster through the crowd, not caring to push past anyone who stood in her way. When she reached him, she leaped into his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, She laughed and a joyful smile lifted her lips. There was no more war, no more hiding, no more of anything keeping them apart. They were free to be together and start a new life.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, he didn't hold back as he brought her as close to him as humanly possible. His eyes roamed over her delicate features and he brought his hand up to caress her face. He leaned forward and his lips met hers in a searing kissed.

Her pulse quickened and her heart soared with excitement at the feel of his lips pressed on hers for the first time. She entangled her hands in his hair to keep him as close as she could until she needed air. Pulling back, she rested her forehead on his but kept her body pressed firmly against his,

"It's about time you kiss me, Black."

He gently kissed her forehead as a laugh escaped him. "Plenty more of those to come, love."

She leaned back and met his gaze with a smile. "What next?"

He pushed a stray curl behind her ear "We take time to get to know each other. We help rebuild, we heal, we mourn the losses and celebrate the victories, together."

Hermione leaned into his touch and smiled brightly. "Together. I like that. Forever together."

"Forever, together."


End file.
